Un largo camino
by Any-chan15
Summary: Todas las familias tienen problemas, los cuales "se los puede solucionar". ¿Y si no se puede? ¿Qué opciones tiene una joven, cuando los problemas son lo suficientemente serios como para nunca más querer volver? IshinMasaki, ByaHisa, RyuGiri.


**¡Hola gente!**

**o3o mmm las historias que escribo son medias raras y demasiado dramáticas…en fin, espero que disfruten esta y no quieran buscarme para enviarme a un psicólogo, porque no funcionan en mí XDDD Muajajaja o3o Masaki será la prota de mi desbocada y media traumada mente en esta historia, Hina y Rukia podrán descansar XDD **

**Summary: todas las familias tienen problemas, los cuales "se los puede solucionar". ¿Y si no se puede? ¿Qué opciones tiene una joven, cuando los problemas son lo suficientemente serios como para nunca más querer volver? IshinMasaki, ByaHisa, RyuGiri.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. La historia es de mi propiedad, favor de no robar.**

**El camino más largo**

Las historias que no son contadas quedan en el olvido, las palabras se las lleva el viento. Si las personas no dicen nada, nadie las va a escuchar, nadie puede ayudar a quien no pide ayuda. Nadie puede saber lo que no se dice.

― ¿Estás loco, qué te hace pensar que iré contigo?― preguntó llevándose una mano a su pecho para señalarse, ofendida por lo dicho.

― ¿Tienes algún lugar a dónde ir?― soltó tranquilo el hombre, mientras caminaba sin voltearse a mirarla.

La joven mordió su labio inferior con furia, era verdad, no tenía a dónde ir. ¿Y eso qué? Ella podía fácilmente sobrevivir sola. Enojada, murmuró una maldición y se giró hacia el lado contrario al de ese hombre rubio, y se encaminó hacia la nada. No necesitaba a nadie, a nadie. Tras unos metros comenzó a apretar más y más fuerte la tira de su mochila, ¿a dónde debía ir? ¿Dónde pasaría una buena noche sin que nadie se aprovechara de ella?

**Capítulo 1: Un nuevo hogar**

Cuando era pequeña no llegaba a notarlo, los gritos le asustaban y su madre le decía que todo estaba bien. Y ella en su inocencia le creía, sin embargo, de su mente jamás se borraron la sonrisa ensangrentada de su madre, junto a las marcas violetas de su rostro. Su padre, siempre tenía la cabeza agachada, como si sintiera culpa.

¿De qué si él era muy bueno con su mamá?

Al ir creciendo las cosas comenzaron a agravarse, eso sí lo pudo notar. Ella más que nadie, por ser un testigo de aquellos hechos. Seis, siete, ocho…los años fueron pasando e incrementaban no solo su edad, sino también su conocimiento. La escuela le daba las pautas que ella necesitó para darle nombre a lo que sucedía en su casa, pero no sirvió para darle el valor suficiente como para hablar de ello.

Cuando salía a hacer las compras, en lugar de su golpeada madre, los vecinos le preguntaban de los gritos y ella contestaba "dejamos encendida la televisión en un volumen muy alto". Cuando los comerciantes le preguntaban acerca de su mamá, ella sólo contestaba "está ocupada con otras cosas". Y en la escuela, cuando su padre era el único en presentarse, ella decía "él es quien más me quiere de los dos".

Mentiras. Al derecho y al revés había aprendido a decirlas. Primero para hacerle un favor a su madre, luego, se convirtieron en un escudo para enfrentar aquella realidad. Y finalmente, ahora era algo que la protegía a ella.

Una vez lo comentó, a sus amigas, quienes corrieron rápidamente el "chisme", que no fue más que una ayuda que querían darle porque ellas, tanto como la joven de cabello castaña corto y claro; sabían que estaba en peligro. Sin embargo, no consiguieron nada. La policía jamás pudo comprobarlo por las repetidas mentiras de su propia madre, quien alegaba haberse caído o ser de piel sensible y por eso tantas marcas. Ella sintió vergüenza, odio y vergüenza, pero luego…el miedo tapó todo.

Semanas después de que la policía visitara su casa, fue ella quien llegaba a la escuela con los ojos morados, con marcas en su piel. Todos querían ayudarla pero ella no lo permitía, porque todos creyeron que era castigada, y en lo contrario, ella era quien provocaba a su padre. Porque si él descargaba su ira contra ella, su madre ya no recibía mucho dolor.

―Promete que esta vez no se lo dirás a nadie, Elle.― dijo sosteniendo las manos de su amiga, y clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

La joven recién llamada, asintió de cabeza y abrazándola lloró amargamente, repitiendo incesante que nunca la olvidaría y que le deseaba suerte.

―Masaki Kurosaki.

― ¿Qué? ― preguntó algo desconcertada a su amiga.

―Masaki Kurosaki debe ser tu nombre ahora― dijo entre llanto, tratando de sonreír. ―Si huyes, puedes usar ese nombre para que no te encuentren, es muy fácil cambiar tu identidad…aunque…― secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su uniforme. ―…aunque primero necesitas ser mayor de edad.

―Mi mamá lo hará por mí, huiremos juntas. ― dijo con la mirada brillando, creyendo que su plan funcionaría a la perfección. ― ¿Cómo se llamará ella?

―Que sea Misaki Kurosaki. Será lindo, ¿no crees?

Ambas rieron y volvieron a abrazarse, llorando juntas. Era hora de partir, ya no recibiría más golpes, ya no podrían encontrarlas. Abandonaría a sus amigas pero estaría a salvo.

Sus planes, su escape, su nueva vida. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora que su madre no quería acompañarla, ni dejarla ir? Sintió ganas de vomitar cuando su madre comenzó a deshacer las maletas, y diciendo furiosa que su padre se entristecería mucho si ellas no estaban. Pero sobre todo, su frustración y confusión llegó cuando su madre le comentó que estaba embarazada, y que con el nuevo bebé su padre cambiaría. Esa, era la mentira más grande de todas.

Ese tipo de personas que no cambiaban. A ella le costó aceptarlo, pero su madre parecía que ni pensaba en hacerlo.

Esa noche fue la peor. Debajo de su cama, abrazando un oso de peluche, escuchaba cómo su padre golpeaba a su madre, y a su futuro hermano o hermana. Lentamente, entre gritos, se levantó y se vistió con unos pantalones cómodos, una remera y una sudadera. Eligió su mochila favorita y la llenó de ropa, un par de caramelos, su libro favorito y su oso de peluche. Sin aviso, sin que la detuvieran. Caminó escaleras abajo y abandonó el lugar por la puerta principal, dejando caer un par de lágrimas en la puerta de ese lugar al que jamás llamaría hogar.

―Ven conmigo― escuchó decir a un hombre que parecía estar esperándola, sin saber por qué, su cabello y sus ojos, le recordaban mucho a Elle. Sin embargo, sentía que no podía confiar en él.

Ya no podía confiar en nadie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

― ¡Sombrero!― gritó, volteándose resignada, notando que él nunca le había perdido el rastro. ―Iré contigo.

―Bien, sigue de largo, mi tienda está lejos…pequeña Masaki.

**Continuará…**

**o3o hola…ya se sacarme la camisa de fuerza e.e ok, no xDDDDDD si les gusta pos dejen review y sabrán la continuación! **

**Nota: siempre soy de escribir el primer cap hiper mega corto porque digo "si no les gusta el principio, ¿por qué habría de seguir?" **

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Ja-ne n.n/ **


End file.
